Fox Fire
by lunarxshinobi
Summary: My name's Arashi." ".. um, Akira." The Fourth Hokage as a genin, falling in love with the beautiful albiet strange Akira, also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.
1. Chapter 1

**Fox Fire**

Chapter 1

_Flying Fox?_

"talking"

'_thinking_'

-**FF/Change POV**-

"GAH I COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE MORE BORED!" A tall, lean red-headed girl screeched. She glared at the passerby who were just staring at her. Another girl shook her head. "ahhhh, Akira-sama, please, ladies don't have outbursts like that." She said.

"Ladies also don't kill things." Akira retorted. "I'm tired of being "Lady Akira of the Kitsune Clan. I just want to be Aki, of likes to jump off of things." The other girl shivered. "waah, Don' talk like that, Akira-sama." Akira stuck out her tounge. "Whatever. Hey, is that painting crooked?" Akira shook her head as the other girl squeaked and ran to fix the painting. Akira used the chance to rush out of the village. She managed to get a couple of miles away from the fox-village, when she tripped over a rock. She blinked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, ending up flying off the hokage monument, and then bouncing off several trees before she rolled into a training area, hit a rock, bounced off the rock, and landed in a river. She blinked and rubbed the back of her head. "now, ow." She moped.

-**Arashi's POV**-

14 year old Arashi had been training with his sensei when he watched a red headed girl fly out of the trees, hit a rock, and landed in a river. She sighed, and looked up. He looked at her, and was surprised to see that she was really pretty. He walked up to her and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Arashi. Are you okay?" She stood up, looked at his hand, and then looked at him confused. "Um, I'm Akira... She said. Arashi pulled back his hand, embarrassed. "Um, this is my sesnei, Jairaya." Akira gave a quiet nodd to Jairaya and then tilted her head. "Sorry for intruding." She said. "Oh, no, it's alright, we weren't doing anything too important. " Arashi said quickly. He turned around surprised when his teacher started laughing. "Don't mind me, I was just thinking about something." Jairaya laughed. Akira furrowed her eyebrows. " anno." She said quietly, and then looked up. "aww man... I have to go.. Bye Arashi, Bye Jairaya. " She said, leaping away into the forest. Arashi blinked, then turned back to Jairaya. "So, what was so funny?"


	2. Ninja Fox

**Fox Fire**

Chapter 2

_Ninja Fox?_

"talking"

'_thinking_'

-**FF/Change POV**-

"She was really pretty.. but, the whole thing was really weird." Arashi said. "Well, of course it was weird. How many people do you know that can come flying off a mountain and land in a creek and just jump up?" One of his teammates said.

"I didn't say she came off the mountain. I said that's the direction she came from." Arashi said.

"... well, if she's bouncing off of things, she had to have come off the mountain in order to be going fast enough." The teammate said.

"...That's a good point. But when I said 'weird' I meant the way she ran off." Arashi pointed out. "It's like she heard something."

"... Well then, you should've heard it too, Mr. Super-Ninja." The quiet teammate joked. Arashi made a face. " You guys suck... Anyway, let's start training before Jairaya uses this oppurtunity to make us go on peeking missions for him." The others quickly got up at the idea of having to peek for Jairaya. The grabbed shuriken and began periodically flinging them at dummies.

-**Akira's POV**-

Akira grumbled as she watched her instructor babble on about how ladies should love arranging flowers and painting during their spare time. '_You'd think I'd be out in the training field right now. But noooooooo. I've got the konouchi stuff down, now I need to learn to be a 'lady' Gah... This old hag is sooo boring... I wonder what's going on down at that ninja village...hmmmm._' Akira grabbed a bunch of long stemmed roses and put them in a vase in front of her. Then she created a clone, and teleported away, leaving the poor clone to learn flower arranging while Akira ran to Konoha.

-**FF to Akira's Arrival**-

Akira peeked her head through some bushes and watched Arashi and some people she didn't recognize fling shuriken. She sat on a rock watching them for a while, until she realized something. For the most part, they all sucked. "Hey... What are you doing?" She asked. Arashi jumped. She laughed her head off. The teammates looked at her. "Uh. Hi. I'm Akira. Anyway, why do you throw like that?" She asked again. Arashi brushed off his knees. "What do you mean?" He asked. Akira jumped off the rock and selected a shuriken. "You're arms are so stiff. You're arms should be like a whip, or a viper." She said, snapping her wrist and throwing the shuriken, hitting it directly in the middle of the target, right next to Arashi's. The teammates gaped. "WOW. YOUR'E GOOD AS SUPER-NINJA!" Akira tilted her head.

" Super Ninja?" She asked. Arashi shook his head. "Don't ask." Akira blinked, as the teammates tried moving their arms like whips to toss shuriken.

"Soooo. Where you from?" Arashi asked. Akira shrugged. "Near here.. " She said. "Like, in the village or.."

"Oh, no. Not in the village. Running distance." She said. Arashi was quiet for a few minutes. He couldn't think of anything that close that wasn't in the village. "Soo, um, What's up?" He said, shaking his head at his own lameness. ".. The Sky?" She asked, tilting her head. He laughed. Akira looked up and scowled. "Awww man. Caught again.. Mabey I'll get away tomorrow!" Akira grinned, then she turned and ran. "You're right. That is weird." Arashi's teammate said. Arashi just continued wondering where she was from.


	3. Fox Gloves

**Fox Fire**

Chapter 3

_Fox Gloves_

"talking"

'_thinking_'

-**FF/Change POV**-

-**3 Months Later**-

Arashi tapped his foot nervously. For the past three months, Akira, or Aki as she preferred, had been showing up at various times of the day. Of course, he wasn't always there to see her, because of missions. But he knew she still showed up, just the same. Today he planed to ask her out, which was the cause of his current nervousness. he kept having to whipe is plams on his side in order not to wilt the flowers he had picked.

Arashi examined the small bouquet. He had decided on Fox Gloves, in a rainbow of hues. For some reason, he knew that she'd like them. As if on cue, Akira flipped out of the trees, landing neatly on her feet like a feline gymnast. Arashi tried to calm down his racing pulse.

"uh, Hi, Akira." He said, trying not to stumble on his words. Akira grinned. " Dangit, Ara, I told you to call me Aki." She teased. Arashi blushed at his nickname.

"Um, I, uh found these for you." Arashi said, quickly handing her the fox gloves. She smiled brightly.

"Wow, They're so pretty! I love foxgloves!" Akira said happily, hugging Arashi. He blushed and hugged her back.

"umm, Aki? um, do you want to go out with me? Arashi asked quickly embarrassed. Akira giggled.

"Sure, Ara, what time?" Akira asked.

"um, 4:30?" Arashi suggested. Akira nodded.

"Okay. Where should I meet you?" Akira said, lightly blushing herself.

"Ichikarous?" Arashi suggested, cursing himself for picking a ramen hut for a first date. Akira giggled.

"Cool, I love ramen!" Akira grinned. ARashi blinked with surprise. "Oh, okay, see you then!" He smiled. Akira nodded and left. Arashi grinned, and then cheered inwardly.

-**FF to 4:30 Ichikarou's**-

Arashi waited nervously outside the ramen stand and tugged on his wide white collar [think Sasuke but with all white and elbow-length sleeves. He sighed, and did his best to calm down. Then he saw Akira. Instead of her usual black and grey clothes, she wore a loose, firey red top that was mid-thigh length, with long sleeves that barely revealed her fingertips. She wore a slightly tight red skirt and plain black sandles. Her firey red hair was pinned up, with red foxgloves slipped into the pony tail. She tilted her head and smiled, her bright red eyes sparkling.

"Hi Ara." Akira smiled.

"H-hi Aki." Arashi stuttered. "um, Let's sit." He said, pushing the little flaps open. Akira smiled again and slipped into a seat. Arashi sat next to her.

"Wow,um, you look great." Arashi said. Akira lightly bushed and giggled.

"Thanks Ara." She said. The shop keeper put their ramen in front of them and then slipped in the back to give them room.

-**FF to After Ichikarou's**-

Arashi and Akira were walking, and Arashi was getting nervous again. He quietly brushed his fingers against Akira's fingers with his own. They both blushed, and then Akira slipped her arm though Arashi's and threaded their fingers together. Arashi blushed and then closed his fingers around hers. It was all very romantic, until they caught Jairaya peeking in a bathhouse. Arashi and Akira twitched for a few seconds, and then Akira tossed a rock at Jairaya knocking him out.

".. Thanks for taking me out, Ara." Akira said, kissing him on the cheek, before slipping away. Arashi stood tehre fore a few seconds before dragging Jairaya home.


	4. Fox Trot

**Fox Fire**

Chapter 4

_Fox Trot_

"talking"

'_thinking_'

-**FF/Change POV**-

Akira kicked her opponent down and sighed. "I'm soo bored. What's the point of doing this?" She moped irritably. Her instructor sighed. "It's for practice, Lady Akira." Akira growled at that. "Meh. Well, I'll just 'practice'." Akira said, forming a handsign and then dissappearing. Her instructor sighed. "That's not what I meant..."

Akira ran down the hill, carefully leaping over fallen trees and large rocks. She ran though her familiar path to the leaf village, eager for something better to do than listen to her stupid instructors. She lept over the gate, and onto a tree branch. She climbed up the tree and looked over the village. She smiled, and grinned. She looked around, her sharp eyes falling on the training grounds. "Awww. Ara's not practicing today... but, mabey he's got the day off." She smiled. She looked around, and spied an old couple that needed help. She jumped down from the tree, and started walking towards the people.

" YOU!" A girl suddenly jumped down and pointed at Akira. Akira blinked.

"Eh, um, what?" Akira asked. The girl put her hands on her hips.

"YOU'RE the one who's dating Arashi Kazama!" The girl said. Akira blinked, and then growled inwardly. '_stupid fangirls_' She shrugged, and stood up, her red hair sweeping towards the floor, framing her figure and making her seem taller. "Yeah. I am. why?" Akira asked.

"... THAT'S NOT FAIR. You don't even _live_ here. You aren't even a ninja! How come you get to date the best guy?" The girl aruged. Akira twitched again and glared. "... It's none of your business." Akira informed her. The girl continued glaring. ".. yes. it. is. There are at least a dozen other girls who totally agree with me." Akira was slowly growing aloof and indifferent.

"...What, you don't feel confident enough to fight me on your own?" Akira said calmly. The girl stuck her head up. "You're not worth fighting. Besides, what makes you think Arashi-sama will stay with you? You're just too weird. You don't live here, but you walk here everyday. What are you, a forest-girl. Loooser. Arashi isn't gonna date a forest-loser." The girl said, humphing and walking away.

Akira cursed the girl to get food poisoning the next time she ate. Akira stalked through the paths less traveled in the village. She glared at anyone that looked at her, and walked further to the less popular part of town. She sighed, and walked around, until she ended up in a quiet spot near a tree. She climbed the tree, sat in it, and pulled out a mirror. "...Red eyes, red hair, red clothes..." she mumbled. She closed her eyes and waited for any movements, or sounds of breathing. She opened her eyes, and then looked in the mirror again. "Red ears.. red tails... not forest girl... demon girl... But, is it the same thing?" Akira mumbled, making her ears and tails go away. She sighed.

-**Arashi's POV**-

Arashi had been walking down the road, when one of his fangirls pounced him. "Hiiiii Arashi--kuuuuun. Wanna hang out?" She asked. He shoved her off. "Not really. I'm trying to find my girl. friend." Arashi emphasized the last two words, trying to get them to be drilled into the girls head. The girl sighed. "You mean that red-headed weirdo? But, you have no idea where she lives. why would you want to be with someone who isn't a Konoha girl?" The fangirl moped. Arashi glared.

".. Akira.. is... the most.. amazing girl... on this earth... and no other girl compares. and she is weird. That's why she's unique. she's not some fangirl that stalks me everywhere." Arashi snapped. He turned around and walked away. The fangirl sighed.

Arashi continued walking, asking people if they'd seen his red-head. They pointed towards the forest and left. Arashi walked out, wandering around until the caught sight of a flash of red in the clearing. He walked up to it, and caught his breath. Akira was dancing around, spirling lazily, and then speading up and leaping. He quietly crept up to, as she quietly danced, weaving from side to side. Arashi caught her in a spin, spun her around, and started dancing with her. At first, Akira's eyes became surprised. But then they faded back to a soft smile, and she continued dancing, but now with Arashi. They spent hours, just dancing together. Akira snuggled.

"Hee hee. Ara, you found me." She said, smiling. Arashi kissed her nose, watching a blush spread across her face. "I'll always find you." He grinned. She blushed, and then snuggled again. "Yes, you will." Akira smiled, and, in the deepest recesses of her heart, knew it was true.


	5. Love of a Fox

**Fox Fire**

Chapter 5

_Love of a Fox_

"talking"

'_thinking_'

-**FF/Change POV**-

-**FF 2 years**-

Akira spead through the trees, elegantly weaving from branch to branch, her firey red hair looking like the finest ribbon. She ended on top of the hokage monument. She smiled, and looked down. The village was bustling with excitement, people moving around quickly trying to get from place to place. Akira laughed and spread her arms to the sky. She looked at the hokage tower, and then jumped down from the cliff, landing like a cat on top of the tower. She smiled and pushed a lock of hair back into place. She sighed happily, and walked down the stairs, her feet moving delicately with each step. She smiled at the guards, and entered the office of the third hokage. She moved with grace to the front of his desk. She smiled. "Hello, hokage-sama. How are you today?" She asked, her voice like a quiet symphony of bells.

Sarutobi smiled. "Ah, Hello Akira. How was your mission." Akira smiled and raised her hand to gentle stroke the leaf headband that rested on her forehead. "oh, it was lovely." She said, smiling widely. "I've never had so much fun." Sarutobi smiled back. "That's wonderful. Hm, why don't you have the day off today? Arashi has the day off as well..." He said. Akira laughed. "Hee hee, alright, Thank you Hokage-sama." She said, happily.

"Well then, off with you." Sarutobi said, still smiling at the image of Arashi and Akira. She nodded, and slipped out the door. Sarutobi continued on his paperwork, deciding that his best decision has the third hokage, had to be allowing Akira to become a ninja of the village.

-**FF to Ichikarou's**-

Arashi rolled his eyes at Jairaya. The perv was talking on and on about ''spy'' missions. Arashi sighed. "Man, Jairaya, I'm old enough not to fall for that." He said, irritatedly. There was a quiet laugh from behind him. "Jairaya, stop trying to turn my Arashi into, well, you." Arashi turned around and grabbed the person in a hug. He smiled, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Akira." He said, smiling, and kissing her gently. Akira giggled and kissed him back. "Hi Arashi. Jairaya, put that notebook down before you find it somewhere that no one wants it." Arashi turned to see Jairaya mid-write and looking at them. "Awww, but it's good stuff." He said, putting it down. " I need the romantics from somewhere." Akira sat down, with Arashi next to her.

"... If you weren't so obsessed with writing a pervy book, you wouldn't need romantics." Akira scolded, smiling when the ramen man put her usual order of miso ramen down. Arashi gentlly nuzzled her. "You look nice today. " He said. Akira laughed. "Arashi, you weirdo. I just got back from a mission." She said. Arashi shrugged. "so?" He said, continuing on his nuzzle-expedition. Akira giggled. Then she hit jairaya with a random salt-shaker. "Put. the notepad. down." She said, kissing Arashi's cheek. Jairaya sighed from the background. " You suck." He grumbled. Akira giggled. "Come on, Arashi. Let's go walk around. " She said, paying the Ramen shop keeper and dragging Arashi from his seat. He curled his arms around her as the walked.

"Yeah yeah, if you say so." He teased. Akira laughed. They walked around for a while, before pausing at the base of the hokage monument. Arashi picked Akira up, and jumped up to the roof of the hokage tower. The two curled up together, and looked at the monument. "Someday, I'm going to be up there." Arashi whispered into Akira's ear. She looked up at him and smiled. "You are. Want to know why?" She kissed him. "Cause. you're the best." akria smiled. Arashi blushed and kissed her back. "Nah. Cause I have you." he said. Akira blushed, and then the two continued gazing up at the stone faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

To my surprisingly loyal readers:

I'm sorry that I haven't updated since the second semester of my sophomore year. However, I will once again begin writing. I've been busy with homework and school and all of that fun stuff. But dangit, I WILL UPDATE ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
